1) Field of Invention
This invention relates to a rotatable apparatus for snowboard bindings. It specifically relates to a simple binding that allows the front binding on a snowboard to swivel, without removing that front boot from the binding, and lock at pre-selected positions.
2) Description of Prior Art
In recent years, the sport of snowboarding has been growing in popularity. If this growth rate continues, snowboarding has the possibility of going past the popularity of downhill skiing. Young children are choosing snowboarding rather than downhill skiing as a beginning point for winter sports. Skateboarders of all ages are transferring their skills to the snowboard when they have the opportunity. Many skiers are even attempting to make the change to the newer, exciting sport of snowboarding. A snowboard is like a wide ski on which both feet are held to the board by two bindings that are set in a side-forward (transverse) stance. This stance is needed for performance in downhill boarding to control the snowboard and maneuver it as gravity pulls the board down the slope. There are periods when this side-forward (transverse) position becomes a problem for the snowboarder. When there is none or little pull from gravity, they find it necessary to disengage one boot from its binding, usually the back boot. With this free boot, they can propel their snowboard forward by using “skateboard style”. The remaining boot is left on the snowboard in the side-forward transverse position. The snowboarder's body is left in an awkward, uncomfortable and twisted position as he or she attempts to move through flat terrain, and move onto the chairlift. They even keep this position as the snowboard hangs from that boot on the chairlift in the side forward (transverse) position. A rider can be on a chairlift longer than 15 minutes and this position can interfere with others on the chairlift as well as causing much strain and stress on the snowboarder's knee, leg, thigh and hip that are left in that side-forward position.
A solution to this problem is to allow that forward boot to be easily and quickly swiveled and locked to a predetermined position using a minimum of physical effort. Ideally this should be done without the use of tools and the locked positions should have a minimum of free-play in order to allow for maximum control of the snowboard under stressful operation conditions. The use of tools for adjusting the position should be avoided to maximize the speed and ease of carrying out the swiveling operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,216 discloses a fastening disc that is bolted to the snowboard and rotation of the binding is controlled by loosening and tightening the bolts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,755 provides a structure for making a rotating snowboard binding where the binding has a top and bottom plate which are affixed to one another and to the snowboard.
The previous attempts to address the need to move the position of the boot have generally involved complicated structures which did not result in a rotating binding that was relatively free of vibration during use, was not easy to operate and had disadvantages.
The present invention provides a rotatable assembly for a snowboard binding that is simple to manufacture, has three plates, a lock block a locking mechanism and a leash. It is designed to avoid any structure which would accumulate excessive amounts of ice, snow and/or dirt.